Application servers such as the WebLogic server available from BEA Systems of San Jose, Calif. allow users to do a number of functions. One of the functions that can be allowed by the application servers is to provide access to a database. In one embodiment, a connection pools, such as a Java Database Connectivity (JDBC) connection pools, are provided. Such connection pools allow for a number of objects in the application server to access the database through the connection. The connection pool uses a number of connections that are already set up with the database. When a connection is needed, an object at the application server uses the connection in the connection pool to connect up with the database.